Sarah's Story
by Mozzy
Summary: A story of a girl who becomes one of the most feard person in history. It starts with one simple problem but what was that problem? PS this is a pokemon story but there is HARDLY any pokemon battles in it!
1. Chapter 1

"Just go away Beth this isn't worth it" Sarah growled, "Go play with your dollies"

"That's for baby's" Beth said, "Also I have a new found love of guess what? Power tolls!" She said and pulled out an old rusty looking drill, she waved it in front of Sarah's face as she whirled it a few times.

"I don't see your friends anywhere" Sarah said, she looked around the cliffs edge but neither Joe nor Amya where anywhere to be seen, "Is poor little Beth left all alone?" Sarah mocked.

"I don't see Blondie anywhere either" Beth shot back, "Looks like it's just the two of us old friends, this will teach you to make me look dumb"

"You don't need my help for that" Sarah started looking for an escape route but she was corned on the end of the cliff with no way to get away, she could go behind the tree but that would mean hanging onto it, and it looked like it was only just standing. Scarlet still had her Umbreon and Togekiss.

"Where shall we star? Arm? Leg? Or maybe the head?" Beth said and whirled the drill a few more times.

"I would rather you didn't do it at all" Sarah should have listen when Scarlet had told her that Beth would be out to get her, "I don't really like the sound of bleeding to death"

"What a shame my daddy's drill really wants to met you"

"You're a mentality you know that Beth" Sarah tried to back away more but there was no here where else to go. She didn't really like the idea of dying at nine.

"Don't you forget what happen last month" It took Sarah a few minutes to remember what Beth was talking about, "Ooo yh I remember that, come on Beth it didn't hurt that much did it"

"Probably not as much as this" She said and dashed forward with the drill, Sarah moved out the way and Beth came right back at her, she managed to hit Sarah to the floor and pin her down. "Any last words"

"Only this" Sarah said and kicked Beth in the stomach, and flung her over her and over the edge of the cliff. Sarah got up and wiped the dirt from shorts and top and looked up to see Scarlet flying on Togekiss and landed near her.

"Some kid says that Beth was out for you and said she followed you here" Scarlet said, her lovely long blond hair blowing in the wind, "Where is she?"

"Learning to fly" Sarah said and then there was a crash, "Well more like falling" Scarlet laughed.

"Well maybe this time she will learn but you better watch you're back for the other Greys" scarlet warned.

"They can try all they won't I'm just too good" Sarah said and flicked her hair.


	2. Sarah's story Chapter 2 in the past

It was cold for a summer's day. It could have been the breeze or something else, something that would start off two sisters on a horrible path. Sarah, a young girl about six at the time had long brown hair and emerald green eyes. She worse a light green sundress.

"Look Sarah isn't she cute!" Her friend, Amy said holding up a brown bunny type Pokemon in her arms, "My mummy got her for me so I could play more"

"Wow that's awesome" Sarah said, she was jealous that her mum didn't get her a Pokemon, she should have got one not this stupid person. She was far smarter than anyone her ages usually is and this made most of the kids at school hate her.

"Amy can you come here for a moment" Amy's mum called from inside the house.

"Could you hold her, so I can go help mummy?" Amy asked Sarah, Sarah nodded and held the bunny like Pokemon close to her. She was warm. She hugged her tighter and then "OW" It bit her.

"Stupid pokemon" Sarah said, her eyes going cold like ice, "Know one hurts me, no one ever hurts me" She said and held the bunny down, and then said, "Don't worry this will be are secret" and with that she stepped on it neck. There was a cracking sound and she knew it was dead.

She quickly threw it into a thorn bush and sat down on the ground. She started to cry and with that Amy and her mum came out the house, "What's wrong?" Amy's mum asked.

"Bunny bit me then ran off" She said wiping the tears away from her eyes. "I didn't do anything to it, it just bit me" And with that let off the water works again.

"Mummy will bunny be back? Will bunny be back to say sorry soon?" Amy asked.

"I will get daddy to go out and find her" Amy's mum said.

But they didn't find her till a year later when they dug up the thorn bush. No one ever knew how the poor little thing died but Sarah. Like she said it was their secret.


	3. Chapter 3 The First Fake Nightmare

A beautiful sunset was in the sky as Sarah and Scarlet walked back from training. The sun made their shadows look like huge monsters that would eat them up if and when they turned their backs. That was what was on Scarlet's mind, she rarely thought of anything but the nightmares that haunted her every waking and sleeping moment.

What had made it bearable was that Sarah, her best friend had joined the team about a year ago. From what she had heard Ranger, the Emeralds Boss had said that top Boss had requested her and it had taken the Ruby's three months to catch her.

"Hay Scar you in there?" Sarah said looking at her friend, but not with concern. It was something else Scarlet couldn't put her finger on.

"Sorry Sarah I was just thinking, so what was it you asked?" Scarlet asked. The HQ wasn't far away now and whatever Sarah wonted to talk about she didn't want the Ruby's to hear it.

"How long do you think it will take the Ruby's to find out it was me who killed Beth?" Sarah asked.

"As long as it takes to find the body, so should we send Jess to go dispose of it?" Scarlet answered.

"OK make sure she keeps her mouth shut though" Sarah said and set off a brisk pace to the HQ. Scarlet didn't change her pace, she was thinking about the big monster that was supposed to get her.

_Diner Hall_

In the Emerald's diner hall Sarah, Scarlet and a red head girl where sitting at the end of one of the large tables. "So where did she get pushed off?" The red head asked.

"You know, fallaway cliff to one with the big tree" Sarah said.

"Jess you always know, what's different this time" A boy with black hair said a joined the table.

"None of your business Black" Sarah said and folded her arms and turned away.

"Aw you know you love me really" Black laughed.

"Go make out with your elf friend" Scarlet said.

"I am not an elf!" A boy with long blond hair and blue eyes said as he stormed over to the table. If you didn't know him you would have said he was a girl and a hot one at that.

"Um let me think" Sarah said sarcastically, "Yh you are, pointy ears and long blond hair. You from Lord of the rings?" There were a few giggles from Scarlet and Jess.

"Your mean you know that don't you S" Black said leaning on the wall behind him.

"I'm not mean just evil like I'm meant to be, unlike you who is just stupid" Sarah retorted, "Anyway we didn't see you out today what where you doing skiving?"

"Nope extra hacking classes" Elf said, getting a hair brush out to brush his long blond hair.

"I think I'm going to go to my room he is freaking me out" Scarlet said taking her plate of food and walked out the diner hall followed by Sarah.

"You would have thought Sarah would always lead" Elf said still brushing his hair. Black was slightly blushing as he watches Sarah go.

_IN Sarah's bed room_

It was about midnight and everyone in the dorm was asleep. Scarlet was tossing and turning in her bed. She was having a troubled nightmare

_Scarlet's Dream _

"Leave me alone!" She shouted as she ran down a long corridor. The walls where red, like they were bleeding blood. Long shadows followed her as she ran. Always the shadows but never the faces.

"Just because you're scared of the truth" One evil voice said, "If you turn round you will see everything"

"NO! You will kill me!" She shouted back.

"You have no one everyone who loved you is dead and you don't even remember them" Another voice said. Scarlet started to cry, it felt like the truth but she couldn't believe it.

"If you don't see the truth soon you will be in too deep" She looked behind to see that the shadows now had claws on them. The ugly truth.

"I'm not in anything I don't want to be in!" Scarlet shouted tears streaming down her face.

"You're everything you hate"

"I am who I want to be!"

"If you don't get out now you're going to be killed by your best friend!"

She tripped. The shadows closed round her repeating everything they already said, trying to make her listen. They, in her mind, where going to kill her.

"AHHHHHHH" She screamed.

She was awake now. It was over, but when would that dream ever go away. She pulled her legs up to her chin panting. Why wouldn't they just leave her alone? Why did they do this to her? Everyone who she loved and loves is right here in the team.

Scarlet took some deep breaths and looked at the time. Four in the morning. Only two more hours the dream wouldn't come back in that time. She lied down not sure what else would haunt her sleep.


End file.
